Complicated
by Neko223
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke get into a fight, so Sakura decides to switch teams! The two teams are brought together on an S-Ranked mission, and Sakura and Sasuke get seperated. What will happen? Will Sasuke and Sakura be able to get out alive and still be friends?
1. Fight

Disclaimer: Sakura and Sasuke get into a fight, so Sakura decides to switch teams! The two teams are brought together on an S-Ranked mission, and Sakura and Sasuke get seperated. What will happen? Will Sasuke and Sakura be able to get out alive and still be friends? Read more to find out. SasuSaku..

**Complicated**

**Chapter one: Fight**

Sasuke groaned, wishing that the bright and sunny day outside would turn to a rainy depressing one. He got up, only in dark blue boxers, and walked over to his closet, sighing. Putting on his blue neckband shirt, white cargo pants, kunai pouch, tying his Leaf Headband around his forehead and putting on his other things, he looked at the pictures on a small dresser close to him.

"Mom." He sighed, staring at the picture. He looked towards one with him and Itachi, but instead of Itachi's smiling face in the picture, Sasuke had ripped Itachi's face out of the picture and burned it. He hated Itachi so. He had no idea as to why Itachi would have done that-kill their family-but Sasuke didn't care-all he wanted to do was rip Itachi's cold-blodded heart, drop it on the ground then step on it, ending Itachi's life once and for all. Sasuke widened his eyes. Did he just really think that? It didn't make sense as to why he felt so murderous today, but he dismissed it and headed outside towards the bridge, putting his hands in his pockets.

Sakura smiled, getting up out of her bed and opening her window, letting the soft warm breeze of summer fill her room. The breeze brought in the scent of honeysuckle, and she loved that smell. Honeysuckle was sweat and nurishing-good for the body. Sakura closed her eyes and stood there for a moment, taking in the smell, then stopped when she heard a familiar voice calling out to her from outside.

"Common, Sakura. If you don't hurry we'll be later than Kakashi." Sasuke. She smiled and nodded.

"Right. Wait there!" He rolled his eyes, a playfull smirk adorning his face.(Wow I'm very through today xD)Sakura rushed into her bathroom taking a very short shower and brushed her beautiful strawberry colored locks while putting on her red training dress(I guess that's what it is :P), putting on her headband and other things then rushed out, forgetting her kunai pouch which was sitting on the end of her bed. She had also left the window wide open.

Sakura smilied, running over to Sasuke.

"God, what do you do in the morning??" Sasuke asked, still smirking, then started to walk.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "Well _excuse _me Mr. Early Bird. A girl sometimes wants to look her best." She followed, soon falling in step with him.

Sasuke scoffed. "Is it for me? I swear if it is-"

Sakura smiled and ran ahead. "Nope! But if you beat me in a race to the bridge I might tell!"

Sasuke stood there, sweatdropping. "She's so energetic.." He ran after her, and was soon just a few inches behind.

Sakura saw him and squeaked, running faster than Sasuke had expected her to do. "Can't catch me!!" She yelled back at him.

Sasuke smirked, and pushed more of his chakra to his feet, running up next to her. "I can't what?" He ran past her, and she mumbled something under her breath, then gasped, making him turn his head. "What? Afraid I'm going to beat you?"

"Sasuke! Look out for the tree!"

He only smirked, head still turned her way. "As if I'll fall for that one, Sakura." He called out, then as soon as her turned, he smacked into a tall oak, then fell over.

Sakura jumped over him. "I told you!" Her voice faded as she ran off and he lay there, holding his face in pain and udder humiliation.

"Ugh...note to self: Listen to Sakura when she tells you to watch out.." He mumbled, then got up, walking the rest of the way to the bridge.

When Sasuke got there, Sakura was laughing while talking to Naruto, Kakashi standing there, listening.

Kakashi turned his head, noticing the recluse prodigy, and smiled a little. "Ah..there's my other student..have fun racing Sakura?"

Sasuke blushed in embarassment and looked away. "Shut up."

Naruto grinned. "Aww you're just mad you lost to a **girl**!"

Sasuke hid his eyes under his bangs. "I said shut up."

Naruto was about to laugh and point, but Sakura shot him a glare, making him stop. "Uh..so what's today's mission Kakashi-sensai?" Naruto asked, voice trembling from the look he had recieved from their female teamate.

"Mission?" Everyone sweatdropped. "Oh. Mission." He put his book away and looked at them, smiling while closing his one visible eye. "No mission."

The sound of glass shattering could be heard as Team 7's expressions all changed from annoyance to anger. "WHAT?!" They all yelled, ganging up on Kakashi.

Kakashi sweatdropped and held his hands up as a means of calming them down. "R-Relax! There's no mission, so Naruto, you can eat all you want!"

This made Naruto stop. "**All **the ramen that I want?" Kakashi nodded, sweatdropping at Naruto's idioticy. Naruto grinned, catching on. "Alright...but _you _have to buy it for me if you don't want me to kick your a-" Kakashi gave him a look. "Butt." Kakashi nodded, then looked over at his other students still to handle.

"And Sasuke you can uh..." He looked over to Sakura then back at Sasuke and walked behind them, grabbing their shoulders and pulling them together. "You can train with Sakura for as long as you want."

Sakura and Sasuke stared at him. "WHAT?!" They both yelled, about ready to kill Kakashi. Kakashi stepped back, grabbing Naruto up by the collar and running off while Sasuke and Sakura stood there, clearly annoyed.

Sasuke scoffed, looking away from Sakura. "Well I'm not going to fight a girl."

Sakura got an anime vein mark. "What?! Are you saying us girls can't fight! I beat you here!"

Sasuke smirked. "Because us guys are all muscle. It's harder for us to move around that fast because girls have smaller bones and a stick-like figure. Such as yourself."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. "You...you really think I can't fight?" Her voice sounded almost frail-weak even.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You can fight. It's just guys are so much better than girls. To tell you the truth..." He looked Sakura in the eyes. "I don't think you're an excellent fighter at all. All you do is hold us back. I'm being honest, Sakura. Ino's a much better ninja than you." He wasn't being cold-hearted, just honest...but sometimes honesty is the worst policy. Sakura looked down, tears threatening to fall, but she held them back and looked up, smiling.

"Yeah...she did come out of the academy as the best ninja in our gender...Maybe you could ask her to take my spot on the team if you think she's so much better!" Sakura yelled at him, then turned around, slapping him in the face with her hair by accident and ran off.

Sasuke stood there, clearly confused. "What did I do?" He shrugged, dismissing it, and walked away from their meeting spot, heading towards the ramen stand where Kakashi and Naruto were.

CLIFFY! Did I do ok? I know I was being very thorough today O.o I'll try to be more thorough later in the other chapters lol. R&R!


	2. Switcharoo

Disclaimer: Sakura and Sasuke get into a fight, so Sakura decides to switch teams! The two teams are brought together on an S-Ranked mission, and Sakura and Sasuke get seperated. What will happen? Will Sasuke and Sakura be able to get out alive and still be friends? Read more to find out. SasuSaku..(oh. the reason as to why the title is called: Complicated-if some of you know-it's cause this story sort've goes with the song Compilcated by Avril(can't spell her last name ;))

**Complicated**

**Chapter two: Switch-a-roo**

Sakura ran. Ran as far as her chakra-as well as her feet-could carry her. It was almost noon and she still hadn't stopped. Not even to catch her breath. She felt as if her lungs were on fire before she finally stopped and looked up. She was in the middle of the Forest of Death...alone...with no information as to where she was. Sakura stood, looking around, breathing heavily. It was already night outside, and the stars were out-glinting at her. They were her only light for now. The moon was new tonight-black and lifeless. Sakura wondered how far she ran. People were probably looking for her.

_'No. They wouldn't look for me. I'm just a worthless pile of nothing!'_

**'What do you mean?'**

_'Sasuke told me I can't fight...then I thought that people might be looking for me because I ran off and didn't stop. Now I have no idea where I am...'_

**'Don't worry, girl! I'm sure he's felt **_**totally **_**bad for what he did! I'm sure people are on their way, looking for you. Just wait.'**

Sakura did wait-but she saw no one. It was a really cold night, and she was alone, no one to keep her warm or company. She just wished that she was home with her parents-but they were on a mission, and wouldn't be back in three more months. They had been gone longer than the mission assigned, which made Sakura worry that they might be hurt or captured...or worse. Sakura closed her eyes, and then opened her eyes and touched her wet and cold cheek when she felt another tear drop down from her eyes. Had she been crying the whole time she was running??

"Sakura?? Sakura, where are you??" Sakura opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep thinking.

"Huh?" She got up quickly, looking around. "W-Who's there?? Hello?!"

Kakashi came jumping into the clearing where she was. "There you are. Everyone is looking for you!" He let out a bird-like whistle and then everyone else from the teams, ANBU, and Tsunade came jumping into the clearing.

Naruto ran up, then hugged her. "SAKURA-CHAN! YOU'RE OK!"

Sakura pushed him off roughly, seeing Sasuke walk over. "Don't touch me."

Sasuke was suprised at her acting so weird, but pushed it to the side when she looked at him with hatred in her eyes. "Sakura. Are you cra-"

She shoved him away as well. "Get away from me Uchiha! I ran away because I wanted to! Why're you all looking for me?!"

Tsunade walked over. "Because. If your mother and father figured out that you ran off and we didn't find you, they'd be devastated."

Sakura glared at her. "So what? I'll deal with my own family matters!"

Ino came up, hugging Sakura. "SAKURA! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE MY RIVAL AGAIN!" Tears were in her eyes as she was hugging Sakura tightly.

Sakura pushed her off. "_You._" There was hatred in Sakura's eyes. One _no one _had ever seen before.

Ino blinked in confusion. "Me?? What about me?"

Sakura felt tears coming to her eyes and she looked down. "You deserve to be on my team...with Uchiha...Since he thinks that you're better than me!" Sakura shot him a death glare, making him look around at all the eyes on him.

"Teme.." Naruto said dangerously-head held down, eyes hidden by bangs as well as his hands that were turning into fists-walking over. "**You **made this happen?! What the hell were you thinking?! Giving us all heart-attacks!!" He picked Sasuke up by his neck band and held him up, looking at him.

Sasuke glared. "I didn't do anything!"

Sakura came over in a flash, and then punched him through five trees, suprising everyone."Yes you did you bastard!!" Kakashi wasn't going to stop her cussing unless he wanted a beating as well. "You...You told me I wasn't a good fighter at all! That I just held you guys back all the time! What about in the Forest of Death-the chunnin exams-when I saved your ass! Doesn't that count?? I cut my hair and was almost beaten to death! You don't think that's something worth considering?! Then you insult me by saying I'm as skinny as a stick?! I'll let that slide but saying I can't fight was the most horrible thing you could say! Well, guess what.." She walked over to Ino's team, pushing Ino towards Kakashi and Naruto. "I'm done with that team. I'm done with you." She pointed at Kakashi, making his eyes go wide. "You." She pointed towards Naruto, who also looked suprised. "And especially...**you**." She pointed at Sasuke.

Ino was still blinking, then turned towards her team and Sakura. "Hey! You can't just take me out of my team like that! It won't be InoShikaCho anymore! It'll be...SakuShikaCho or..or another stupid name!"

Sakura looked at Ino. "Watch me. Besides..now that I'm not on Sasuke's team anymore, you _have _to stay on that team. Also, since I'm **done **with them and Uchiha, you won. You get Sasuke." Sakura said, a stoical look on her face.

Ino stopped, then hearts appeared in her eyes instantly. "Yay!!"

Sakura looked at the angry Sasuke that had walked up to her, his hand clentched into a fist. "Sakura..." He said low and menacing.

Sakura smirked. "What? You got your wish. You'd rather have Ino than me. But, keep in mind, Uchiha..." She leaned forwards, whispering in a dangerous voice. "I **am **stronger than Ino. And when the day comes that I might come back-" She stopped, stepping back. "Let's just say you'd better be ready."

Sasuke blinked, watching her drag off Shikamaru and Chouji. "What? I never said that she was better than you!" He turned, growling, then saw Ino come at him with a flying glomp. "Oh..shi-"

Ino tackled him before he could finish. "SASUKE-KUUNNN!!"

He choked. "Get off of me!!"

Kakashi was busy talking to Tsunade to notice Naruto glomping on him as well, trying to strangle him. "Tsunade, can't you do something about this? A ninja isn't allowed to switch teams unless you agree to it."

Tsunade looked at him, then back at Sasuke. "I'm going to let it slide for now. Oh, and, Kakashi, Sasuke needs your help otherwise he's going to be strangled by your new student and Naruto."

Kakashi turned and ran over, grabbing Ino and Naruto off of the festering Sasuke. "Alright. Enough you two. Rules: Ino you are not allowed to glomp Sasuke during training. Naruto...just don't kill him." Kakashi set them down then walked off.

Naruto hmphed and followed reluctantly, then by Sasuke, who was being chased by Ino. "SASUKE!!"

CLIFFY! BUAHAHAHA! What's gonna happen?? Why'd Tsunade let Sakura switching teams without permission slide?? USE UR HEAD...-thinks- Uh...R&R...

**NOW!!!**


	3. Mission

Disclaimer: Sakura and Sasuke get into a fight, so Sakura decides to switch teams! The two teams are brought together on an S-Ranked mission, and Sakura and Sasuke get seperated. What will happen? Will Sasuke and Sakura be able to get out alive and still be friends? Read more to find out. SasuSaku..

**Complicated**

**Chapter three: Mission**

Sakura woke up, a smile on her face. She had finally done it. She had finally told that Uchiha brat just how she felt inside and was proud of it. Now that she had a new team, she could start new-get to know them and show them that she could fight as well. Sakura got up and felt it was time for a new change in clothes...or a new color at least. She walked over to her closet and picked out her normal training outfit, but instead of red, it was black with a white circle.

"There. Just wanted a different color that matched my hair." She slipped out of her pajamas and into that training outfit, switching out her blue ninja shoes for black ones. Sakura heard a voice outside her window and looked out to see Sasuke running back and forth-yelling for her-as Ino chased him up and down the sidewalk.

"OH GOD!! SAKURA HELP!!"

"SASU-KUUNNN!!" She yelled, almost shattering the window **and **Sakura's ears. Sakura walked out, watching them run back and forth in front of her and rolled her eyes, then stuck her foot out and tripped Ino, making her fall and give Sasuke a chance to run off.

"Oops. _Sorry _Ino. That was meant for Sasuke." Ino didn't even hear her 'sorry' when she was up and running after Sasuke again. Sakura watched Ino run off after Sasuke, then turned and walked to her **new **team's meeting spot.

_With Team 7..._

Naruto sat there, bored out of his mind. Ever since Sakura had left nothing was the same anymore. Sasuke stayed more distant than usual, Ino was _trying _to take Sakura's place-but closer to Sasuke, Naruto wasn't very talkative and Kakashi...well...he was stuck on his book and just let Naruto, Sasuke and Ino train by themselves. Sakura's leaving took a big toll on _everyone_, not just them. Konoha seemed to be less brighter and happier without their favorite kunoichi to cheer them up. Naruto looked up, seeing Sasuke running towards him with Ino literally on his tail(Even though he doesn't have one!).

Naruto quickly stood up, ready to give the Uchiha boy a peice of his mind. "Sasuke, you self centered bastar-" Naruto stopped when Sasuke dived over him and Ino ran into Naruto, tackling him to the ground intstead of Sasuke.

Ino quickly jumped off, rubbing her arms and everywhere else. "EWW!! I GOT NARUTO GERMS!!"

Kakashi appeared. "Alright get to training." By the sound of his voice he wasn't going to take joking around as an answer, so the team started to train...even though Ino did nothing but bother Sasuke.

_With Sakura..._

Sakura stood, looking at Azuma who stood there, waiting with Shikamaru. "So...I'm guessing Chouji gets here pretty late, huh?"

Shikamaru sighed. "Yeah.." Sakura could tell there was some annoyance in his voice, and hmphed, looking away.

Chouji came running up, bag of potatoe chips in hand. "Guys! I'm here an-" He stopped, noticing how quiet it was. "What eating you guys?" He took out a potatoe chip and ate it with a loud crunch.

Shikamaru got an anime vein mark. "Would you stop with the eating, Chouji??" Chouji was taken aback by this-seeing how Shikamaru was his best friend and all, he wasn't expecting a hot retort like that, but put the bag away sadly.

"Sorry, Shikamaru.." He sat down, sitting on his bag of chips and smushing them.

Shikamaru sighed. "Sorry...it's just that ever since Ino left the team and Sakura here joined, it's been different..."

Sakura just stood there, acting like Sasuke would any day(COPIER XD). "Well be thankful the anorexic bitch isn't here to annoy the hell outta you.." She got up and walked over towards a training log.

Azuma looked up. "Eh...she was pretty skinny.." He got up and followed Sakura.

Shikamaru shrugged. "She did always yell at me and tell me what the names of our combo attacks should've been.." He followed Sakura and Azuma.

Chouji sat there, eating his smushed chips. "She was a bitch...telling me I should eat different types of foods so I was skinnier..." He got up and walked over to them, throwing the bag into a trash can that was by a tree.

Sakura's stomach growled in hunger. "Ugh..sorry...didn't eat this morning.."

Azuma smiled. "That's alright because we always go to a favorite restaurant of ours after a day of training." They stepped into a self-barbequeing restaurant and sat down in a booth, then ordered some fish and started to cook it on the grill on the table in front of them.

Chouji couldn't wait and ate the fish raw. "I don't care if it's raw, it's still fish, and fish is good!!"

Sakura's face turned green. "Ugh...now I suddenly don't feel so hungry..." She pushed it towards Chouji who was across from her.

Chouji took the fish and swallowed it down, and actually ate the stick by accident, but did not choke. "Mm!"

Shikamaru sighed, taking a bite of his fish, sitting next to Sakura. "So troublesome..."

Azuma was standing by the door, talking to an ANBU black Op, then walked back after the ANBU black Op had disappeard. "We have a mission. We need to get going."

Sakura nodded, getting up. "Right." Her voice was calm but inside she was actually getting excited.

_**Maybe this time they won't think I'm just some weak girl! I can be just as tough as that Uchiha bastard! BRING IT ON, CHA! **_(btw, that was Sakura speaking with her inner at the same time)

Shikamaru sighed once more then got up and grabbed Chouji by his scarf. "Common, Chou."

Chouji jumped up. "Right!" He ran out the door, but Shikamaru pulled him back by his scarf.

Sakura was amazed that someone who ate so much could have so much hipe for a mission. "Eh.."

They all walked towards Tsundae's office, and were unaware of the team that they had to work with to finish the mission...

ugh I am SO sorry...I've been so caught up in school work! ISATS, Tests, our feild trip that's this Friday, you name it! Also, I've been sorta depressed and working on other things so yeah...'


	4. One Down, Two to Go

Disclaimer: Hi there! It's me, Neko223! And today, I have a SPECIAL guest for you! Please welcome..Mr. Neji Hyugga!

Neji: I don't want to be in this place..

Neko223: Aww don't be such a sad sack! Even though Naruto DID beat you in the Chunnin Exams..

Neji: -glares- He just got lucky that's all!

Neko223: mmhmm...well anyway, that's all I feel like typing, so we're gonna go ahead and give you this next chapter update! . Neji, would you like to do the honors?

Neji: This is Chapter 4 of Neko223's story, "Complicated". I'm Neji Hyugga, an-

Naruto: DATTEBAYO!!

-end scene...SO READ NOW o-

**Complicated**

**Chapter four: One Down, Two to Go**

_Sakura POV_

"WHAT?!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, looking at the very serious looking Tsunade...who was also wincing and holding her ears.

"You heard me." She looked at the other team that my new team was paired up with.

I pointed at them. "B-but-"

Tsunade gave me a glare. "Sakura, deal with it. You are doing this mission with them."

"But I don't like them! Especially Uchiha!" Tsunade merely shook her head at me.

"I have no idea why I let you switch teams in the first place.."

Kakashi laughed, even in his state. His gray hairs were poking out everywhere. There were bags under his eyes. He looked as if he would fall over any second.

And I knew it was because of me...but mostly Ino who was still bothering Sasuke.

"Sasu-kun!!"

Sasuke looked as if his head might explode any minute, and Sakura knew he'd slit a throat or two. "Get. Off. Of. Me. NOW."

Ino widened her eyes but deliberatly let go of him, and started to bother Kakashi with retarted questions about why Sasuke was being so mean.

I stared at them for a minute, then looked back to Tsunade. "Fine. But I refuse to go anywhere near **him**."

Everyone knew who I was talking about...even Ino.

Ino glared. "If you touch one hair on his head, I swear I'll-"

Naruto's eyes turned red. "THAT'S ENOUGH."

Everyone gasped. Including me.

She backed away. "N-Naruto!"

Naruto glared at her. "WE'VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOU, INO. I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE SASUKE ALONE, SHUT UP, AND CALM DOWN FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI-UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO HURT YOU LIKE I DID GAARA!"

Ino was frightened alright, because she immideatly faced forwards and said nothing.

I smirked. She was such a nuisance.

Sasuke looked over to me, then looked the other way. I knew he was trying to think. But of what, I was un-certain.

Kakashi sighed and walked over to me, then ruffled my hair. "You'll make a wonderful ninja, Sakura...and I'm sorry."

I smiled at him. He was forgiven.

He understood, smiled, then looked over at Sasuke-who had his arms folded-who scoffed and didn't give me a glance.

I knew that he kept telling himself that he was right. That girls couldn't fight. Well, if he pissed me off on this mission, he was going to regret it dearly; I can assure you.

Tsunade grinned. "Excellent. You start at six 'o clock tonight! Don't be late, or the other team might leave one behind..." She chuckled.

I glared at Ino, who glared back.

Chouji stared at Naruto, and Naruto stared at his food.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and growled at Shikamaru, who just sighed and stared at him blankly.

And of course, the sensai's!

...Who were already walking out the door!!

"Wait up!!" Ino called as she grabbed Naruto and Sasuke by their collars, then followed Kakashi whil our team just merely walked out of the office and headed home.

Azuma stopped and looked towards Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, you're team leader for tonight. I will be evaluating your team work based on how you act."

Shikamaru sighed. "How troublesome.."

I grinned.

This...was going to be a fun night for Team 7...and me.

Ohh...CLIFFY X3 srry, i had so totally finished this, but i forgot to put it up o


	5. Seperated!

(You all know the drill xD)

**Complicated**

**Chapter five: Seperated!**

_Normal POV_

Sakura was walking towards the gates. She was early. It was only 5:30, but she wanted to get there early so Sasuke couldn't beat her there like he always did. Sakura heard her heartbeat in her ears as she walked quickly. The sun was setting, and was almost gone under the horizon. The leaves started to change color. Instead of green, they were now a brownish orange color from the sun, making them seem bronze. She was getting closer now. Almost there...just..a...little...more...

"Sakura." Damn! Sasuke was there already!

She growled. "Uchiha."

He glared at her. "Don't call me that, Haruno."

She wasn't suprised. "Too bad. It was your fault in the first place."

Sasuke started to glare daggers. "All I said was that-"

"Girls couldn't fight." They turned their heads to see Naruto standing there, face stocial like Sasuke's.

Sasuke stood. "I never said that."

Sakura got near him and pushed him. "You did too, Sasuke!"

He smirked to himself. Now he knew how to get her to say his name.

She turned away, and he pushed her back, making her fall into the mud in front of her.

He widened his eyes. That wasn't meant to happen.

There was silence...then...

"SASUKE YOU BASTARD!!" Sakura screamed, running at Sasuke and tackling him into the river that was a few feet away from them, holding his head under water.

Naruto ran over and grabbed Sakura around her waist, trying to get her off of Sasuke.

Shikamaru and Chouji arrived seconds later and ran over, each grabbing one of Sakura's arms and pulling her off.

Sakura wasn't about to give up that easily.

Her legs grabbed him by his head and she brought him up to her head then knocked heads with him.

Sasuke fell back into the river, red mark on forhead. "Ow! Sakura, what the hell?!"

"DON'T MESS WITH ME UCHIHA!" She tried to free herself, growling at Sasuke, her emerald orbs holding fire.

Sasuke widened his eyes. Ok, no more playing around with Sakura...especially if she was pissed at you.

After about 15 miuntes, she calmed down, panting.

They let go of her.

BIG mistake.

They ran.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Kakashi appeared and grabbed Sakura.

She struggled, the mud on her face starting to harden and fall away.

Kakashi sighed and bent down, seeing her start to cry. "Sakura, it's ok.."

Sasuke walked over, mud washed off from the river, and ran his hand through his raven-colored locks.

Kakashi looked over at Naruto, Shikamaru and Chouji. "Who pushed her in the mud?"

They all pointed at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared at them like they would die any second with just a glance.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke. "Sasuke...why did you push Sakura?"

Sasuke pointed. "She pushed me!"

Sakura turned, her tears starting to make the mud become softer and squishy again. "Because you said I couldn't fight! Just like any other girl!"

Sasuke stepped towards her and stared down at her. "It's true!"

Sakura punched him, and he went flying towards the river.

Sasuke saw this coming and flipped around so he landed on the river, chakra pushing into his feet, gawking at Sakura.

Sakura had a dark aura starting to surround her as she tried to hold back her anger.

Kakashi started to step towards her. "Now, Sakura, let's not get too angry-"

She looked up. "YOU WANNA MESS WITH ME?!"

Sasuke held his head down. "No."

She started to calm down.

Kakashi stared at Sakura, wide-eyed.

Sakura blinked then looked around. "What?"

Everyone shook their head nervously. "N-Nothing!" They said at the same time, others continuing in sentences that weren't finished.

She glared at Sasuke then turned and started to walk out of Konoha, and Naruto watched her, afraid.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and glared, then followed-Kakashi as well as Shikamaru and Chouji-after Sakura.

Sasuke sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

_Sakura POV_

Sasuke started to walk next to me; orders from Kakashi-sensai. I hated him so much right now, I felt like tearing off his d-

"Sakura, calm down. Sasuke didn'-"

"Shut up. I'm thinking."

Naruto stayed silent.

Sasuke could see the pure hatred on my face...I just knew he could!

I bet you he was enjoying every minute of it too.

"You shouldn't frown like that...your face might stick that way." He tried not to laugh.

I grabbed him by his hair and pulled him towards me, glaring into his eyes. "Listen, you. If you want to keep your clan going, you'll stay the fuck away from me."

Sasuke didn't know I could curse, and he chuckled a little.

"Well, Sakura..keep that tone of voice and use those words, I might just not stop annoying you."

I shoved him back to his spot, but a little bit farther away.

A figure then jumped down from the trees and in front of me.

Sasuke yelled at me to watch out, and I looked to my front, only to be grabbed around the waist with a kunai to my neck.

_'Damn it..' _I mentally cursed, holding my breath, standing there.

The ninja was from Sound, and he didn't seem like he was here for a conversation.

"Uchiha Sasuke, come with me or the girl dies."

Sasuke stood there, his Sharingan activated.

"Let her go first."

"Not a chance." He pressed the kunai closer.

I got pissed.

"Let me go now." I stated at first, trying not to lose my cool.

He smirked and grabbed the back of my hair, pulling my head back.

"You think you have a say in this, woman?"

Oh, that struck a nerve.

I grabbed the back of his head, then brought it down to mine. Hard.

He yelled and stumbled back, holding his forehead where a bruise was starting to appear.

"You bitch!" He yelled out.

I had my back turned, but then I turned around to face him.

"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?!"

He widened his eyes and started to back away.

"I didn't mean it! Honest!"

I got closer to him, more than pissed.

He tried to stop me, by throwing kunai, but they all missed or I caught them and crushed them in my hand.

Everyone stared, mouth agape and wide-eyed as I beat the crap out of the Sound nin.

"NO PLEAS-AHH!"

Silence.

"That'll teach you."

I walked towards my group and they all stepped aside in fear of what I might do to them.

Sasuke merely walked next to me.

"Where'd you learn to fight like _that_?"

"I told you girls could fight better than guys."

I didn't look at him, because he knew I was right, but continued to walk with me.

I picked up my pace, and he did too.

I did it again.

He did the same thing.

_'Well..Uchiha wants a race, huh? I can play this game.'_

I took off in a run and he followed, next to me.

"HEY! DON'T GET TOO FAR AHEAD!" Kakashi called out.

We didn't listen.

As soon as we stopped...we had realized..

...that we were lost.

Cliffy :D YAY X3


End file.
